


AC20 Day 2: Legion's Secret Weapon

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Smut, Unsaid feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: It had been discovered that the Legion was working in secret on a weapon able to wype out the mortals of Azeroth. In the hope to destroy it, Khadgar asks Maiev and Illidan to take down the laboratory and discover what that weapon really is.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036257
Kudos: 11





	AC20 Day 2: Legion's Secret Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Second day of the calendar, and we get smut for it. I hope that you will like it ^^ (Though I can already say that there will more than likely have a follow-up next year...)

“Illidan, Maiev, thank you to have come,” quickly began Khadgar as he put a map of the Shore on the table. “We got reports from multiple spies that there was a hidden laboratory around here.”

His finger slid over the paper, showing a place hard to access and without technically any buildings that the Legion had built, compared to everything else on the Shore.

“The Legion took advantage of a cave system to integrate their laboratory and from what we gathered, they are developing some secret weapon that could tip the scale in their favor,” the Archmage continued to explain. “Unfortunately, none of your spies or rogues had succeeded to discover what it was about, as they got pretty strong security at the entrance. So, I need you to get there and destroy everything.”

“Not taking any risks,” pointed out Maiev. “And do we have to find what they were developing?”

“If you can, but the priority is to take that laboratory down.”

“Why not send troops?” asked Illidan. “Why only us two?”

Khadgar sighed as he had expected that question.

“We have no idea as to what they have in store. If it’s really a powerful weapon, we could lose the entirety of the troop that we are sending there. But with you two… I know that you will have a bigger chance of surviving anything that will be thrown at you. I know that you will come back, no matter what.”

At those words, Illidan couldn’t stop himself from smiling proudly. The Archmage was right, and it was going to be a blast to prove it, even if he had to work with Maiev to do it. But as he knew that the Warden had softened about him, and had been accepting to work with him ever since his return, he knew that he could count on her own strength to help him.

“I understand, and you couldn’t make a better choice,” he finally said out loud.

As he was feeling bold, he put his hand over Maiev’s shoulder, and the Warden simply rolled her eyes as she pushed his hand away. Then, she concentrated on the map as her mind slowly put together a plan of attack based on the geography of the place. If it was really just a network of caves, they could probably corner any demons inside and just make a slaughter out of it, while taking out any of those weapons that they would be developing. It would be so easy. She only regretted not being able to take her Wardens with her, who would have probably helped to be even more effective in the cleansing of the place, but she understood the worries about the unknown weapon, and decided that Illidan would be enough to do the trick.

“Well, let’s get rid of those demons,” she approved.

The alarm had been triggered a few minutes ago and ever since, it was the panic in the laboratory. Every demon was being called to fight the intruders, while the few scientists were desperately trying to save as much information as they could from the destruction, and yet, all that they could hear was the sound of the demons dying one by one. Some were screaming through the place, warning of the imminent threat and how they couldn’t run away and finish their work, but quick enough, their screams were replaced by silence as they fell down to the weapons of the attackers.

In the further cave, the last one, the Mo’arg in command of the laboratory quickly finished writing into the big book, sweating bullets as he had been so close to finalizing his perfect weapon. But now that they were under attack by the mortals, it had seemed that the universe didn’t want him to succeed, but it wasn’t important as he knew that he would come back fast enough from death. All that he had to do before it could happen, was to write down all the information needed to restart the experiment from when he would come back, or for anyone to take it back where he had been forced to leave it. Then, he would simply teleport the book in safety.

But before he could put the last words, a knife flew right next to his head and got stuck in the rocky wall in front of him. A loud curse echoed through the room as he looked behind him, noticing that the one mortal that went around by the nickname of the Warden was at the entrance of the cave. She had been the one throwing out the knife, but thankfully, an imp jumped on her at the last moment and changed the trajectory of the weapon, saving the life of the Mo’arg to the price of his own. He quickly glanced towards the cauldron, holding his precious experiment and he realized that it was the perfect time to test it and save his life, proving to everyone that he had really been the best scientist of the Legion.

Running towards it, he quickly hid behind the cauldron as the Warden was done with the imp and was now walking towards him, ready to throw another knife at him. Using all of his strength, he pushed the cauldron until it rocked forward and fell on the ground, the precious liquid resting inside suddenly flowing out and flooding the room. As the Warden had gotten closer, she was caught into the discharge and got soaked from head to toes, the liquid even going through the interstices of her armor, and she stopped there her menacing walk out of surprise.

The Mo’arg let out a victorious yell as he saw the mortal immobilized and he got out of his hideout to go back to his book, perfectly certain that it was over for her, and that he would be able to finish his work in peace, and at the same time, he congratulated himself over the success of the experiment. Now, he was going to be widely recognized as an eminent scientist and everyone else will have to recognize his superiority.

But before he could add anything inside the book, a hand grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the nearest wall. Looking back at where he had been standing, he saw the Warden, the shine of her eyes piercing through the visor of the helmet, walking towards him and stomping her feet.

“But you shouldn’t be… You shouldn’t be able to attack me!” he tried to yell as she grabbed his throat.

“You fucking soaked me,” she growled in front of his face. “That’s very low, even for a demon and you will pay for this!”

As he realized that he had failed, that his experiment hadn’t been a success at all in the end, the Mo’arg welcomed his death and stopped fighting as the knife stabbed through his heart. His body fell on the flooded floor and his soul got reclaimed by the Twisting Nether, who was now going to give him a new body while torturing him for his death. And Maiev didn’t care in the slightest.

“Maiev? Are you alright?” asked Illidan as he stepped into the cave, frowning at the liquid under his hooves. “And I took care of the last demons, the place is clean now.”

Maiev groaned loudly as she went towards one of the tables and with her arm, she got rid of everything that was on it as she began to take off her armor, starting with the helmet and realizing that yes, even her hair had been soaked.

“That demon,” she said as she pointed at the Mo’arg and then, at the liquid all over the floor. “He dumped that thing on me.”

Illidan raised an eyebrow as he got closer to the cauldron, inspecting the remains of the liquid.

“What’s that?”

“No idea,” she groaned louder, removing her chest plate. “Oh by Elune, even the underclothes are completely soaked. For fuck sake!”

Leaning against the table, she put her elbow on it and began to rub her temples. She was feeling her anger rising, giving her the sensation that her body was becoming hotter, and she hated it. If it had been a possibility, she would have loved to kill that demon a second time.

“Oh, by the way,” she said as she turned to look at Illidan, still looking at the cauldron. “He was busy with the book over there when I got here, maybe there’s something interesting in it.”

“I’m going to check, thanks!”

Maiev went back to her anger, desperately trying to dry her hair and most of the clothes. A whimper escaped her lips as she began to feel more and more uncomfortable with the soaked clothing stuck against her skin. Meanwhile, Illidan began to inspect the book, and became thankful that they had used some fel-infused ink to write it, as otherwise, he wouldn’t have been able to read the words. Going back to the beginning, he finally got to discover what was that famous weapon that the Legion had been developing in secret, and the more he was reading about it, the more he was frowning.

“Concoction made with… pheromones… multiples kind of demons…” he muttered under his breath. “Useful against the mortals… If sprayed with it… Loss of the will to fight… Become easy targets… Make them surrender… Do not work on demons… Need to check about those pesky Demons Hunters… Almost completed… Need a final test…”

Illidan felt a shiver rolling down his spine as he understood what the weapon was, and realized that it was a good thing that they had stopped them right now, instead of waiting a little more. If those notes were correct, the liquid was made with the pheromones of demons, and if someone was being sprayed with it, they would most likely be attracted to the demons they would meet, to the point of being unable to fight, and thus, the demons could easily kill everyone. And apparently, they were almost done with it and would have been able to start using it in the following days. They had been really lucky to attack that very day. But as Illidan tried to sigh in relief over the success of their mission, he suddenly remembered how he had found Maiev.

“Maiev,” he called, hearing her steps coming towards him. “You… You got soaked with what was in the cauldron right?”

“Yes,” she only replied, her voice being a whisper.

“But you killed the demon after it happened?”

“Yes.”

Illidan quickly sighed, this time of relief. Maiev hadn’t succumbed to the weapon, and it was a good thing. Thankfully, the Legion kept being incompetent, and it was the real relief for Illidan. Now, they would carry on the fight and finally kick their asses back to the Twisting Nether. But as he thought that, he felt Maiev’s arms encircling his waist and a shiver rolled down his spine as he turned around, her arms staying tightly locked around him.

“Maiev?” he simply asked as he finally faced her.

She was completely naked, but for her boots, and her eyes were looking at him, both empty and shining with lust. Before he could do anything, her arms moved to his neck and she forced him to lean forward, and there, she threw herself on his mouth and began to kiss him passionately. Adding to it, she jumped and locked her legs around his waist, making him stumble against the table behind him.

“Maiev stop!” Illidan tried to say, grabbing her shoulders to repel her. “You hate me.”

“Not really,” she whispered as she went back towards his face, grinding her body against him.

Realizing that it wasn’t really the time to ask what she was meant by that, nor believing it as she was clearly under the influence of the pheromones, Illidan tried to find a solution about it. He quickly cursed the demons under his breath as he had been forced to recognize that they actually succeeded with their weapon, and he could only be thankful that Maiev hadn’t succumbed to it right away when she had been touched. But now, he was the one who had to deal with it and he hated it. Not only was Maiev trying to keep kissing him, but she was also grinding her core against him while he had to keep her hands away from his pants. The worst was that he was becoming hard from the situation, when he knew he shouldn’t have.

Maiev was clearly not thinking clearly and had just jumped on him because he was the closest demon to her at that time, and besides the strange revelation, he had no idea if Maiev would have only accepted to kiss him in a normal setting. Now, what he had to do, was to protect her as she wouldn’t be able to do it by herself until the effect of the pheromones would fade.

First, he was afraid that he had to stay there for a while as he had no idea how much Maiev could behave until they reached Deliverance Point. Second, despite that there could be healers able to remove the effect of the pheromones, it wasn’t a certainty. Third, he was refusing to dirty her reputation by exposing her in that state, as he had no doubts that even if they were explaining that she was acting against her will, she wouldn’t stop hearing about it and it could be his fault. Fourth, he knew that there would be demons and half-demons in Deliverance Point, and he couldn’t afford to see Maiev changing targets. He didn’t want to see her change targets.

And yet, he wasn’t sure as to what he had to do.

“Please,” she whimpered on his lips. “It hurts.”

He looked down at her face, and indeed, her face was in pain, and he cursed the demons even more. For a moment, he had thought of using his magic to immobilize or lock Maiev away until the effect would fade, but now, he was afraid that they were so strong that Maiev could end up hurting herself as she would try to get rid of that horniness by herself. And he couldn’t forget that she had been soaked from head to toes with the entirety of the cauldron.

He had no other choices.

“Alright, listen Maiev,” he said, grabbing her hands who kept trying to get in his pants. “I will help you, but it’s only because I have to. I wish I wouldn’t have to do that, at least not with you in that kind of state.”

Before he could add anything, her lips were once again on his and he was really hoping that deep down, Maiev would understand that he wasn’t going to like it. The more he was thinking about it, the more he would have preferred that their first time together would have happened after he had succeeded to seduce her, not because she was controlled by her hormones.

Stepping towards the cauldron, he found a patch of dry floor that had been saved from the dangerous liquid, and he let himself fall on it, Maiev still locked around him. As soon as he hit the floor, her hands grabbed his face and they clashed together as once again, her mouth began to devour him. Meanwhile, he slowly slid his fingers on her belly, until they reached her core, and indeed, she was completely wet already, and it was easy that the fingers went between her folds. Immediately, she moaned on his lips and he kept regretting that it couldn’t be genuine. But as he moved his fingers, he went to pinch her clit, and suddenly, she threw her head backward in a silent scream as an orgasm washed through her.

It surprised Illidan, but at the same time, he knew that the pheromones were probably throwing her on a constant edge, and it would explain why it was working that much while hurting her. Thanks to that, he realized that there was a way out of it. Gently, he put her on the ground, putting his wings as a cover first, and he stood above her, taking out his dick.

“Alright Maiev, I don’t really have any other choice, so I’m going to fuck you until you pass out.”

“Yes, please!” she couldn’t refrain herself to scream, ending with a moan.

Sighing, Illidan grabbed her by the waist and lifted her, guiding his dick inside her. As expected, just that movement threw her once again over the edge and she orgasmed under him, and he began to really hope that he would be able to make her pass out before he would, and thankfully, without much damage to her body. Once he saw her looking at him again, signaling that this orgasm was over, he took a deep breath and gathered his strength.

Relentlessly, Illidan began to pound inside Maiev, and soon, her screams of ecstasy were filling the caves, echoing through Illidan’s mind as he wished more and more that the context had been different. It would have been so much better if any of this was happening differently, and he made himself the promise to make it happen. Once everything would be over and that he knew that Maiev wouldn’t be under the control of the pheromones, he was going to show her what he could really do. How he could really love her.

Moans escaped his lips as he kept thrusting inside Maiev, varying his pace depending on Maiev’s orgasm. Usually, she was becoming silent every few thrusts, and Illidan had stopped counting on many times it had happened, too busy checking on her in the hope to see her weakening and finally pass out. Meanwhile, her hands grabbed his shoulders and her nails were leaving traces on his skin, and sometimes, she was even bringing her face to his for more kisses.

Illidan knew that if it was possible, he would make every demon that had worked on that concoction to die again and suffer by his hands first.

One of her hands cupped his cheek, and he could feel it losing its strength as Maiev had a hard time keeping it against his skin, and that he had to put one of his own hands to hold it. Once again, the silence replaced her screams as she hit another orgasm and Illidan was now extremely concentrated on his own body, retaining his own orgasm until he would know that he could stop. And as he saw her fighting to keep her eyes open, Illidan knew that he was close to his objective.

Another orgasm hit her, and this time, Illidan grabbed her body and lifted it from the ground, sticking it against him as he thrust one last time. A growl died in his throat as he released himself and he sat back, waiting for his own orgasm to fade, despite barely feeling pleasure from it. In his arms, Maiev’s body had a few last spasms and she then, she looked at him, smiling with genuine joy, then, she closed her eyes and fainted as her body felt against Illidan’s. He had a faint smile as he hugged the unconscious body.

She was so going to kill him when she would wake up.

As much as he wanted to follow her example and also let his body sleep, he knew that it couldn’t be the case as that place was just really bad for Maiev, and he had to get her out of it as fast as he could now. Grabbing her with one arm, he went back on his hooves and moved towards the table where she had put her armor and clothes, but he could only frown once he realized that they were still soaked, and there was no way that he would put back Maiev in those. So, although he knew that he was taking a pretty big risk, he put all the pieces and clothes on her cloak, and then, used it as a bag to transport it.

Now, he needed to make his way back to Deliverance Point.

As he stepped inside the headquarter, Khadgar ran to him, clearly worried as they should have been back long ago, and obviously, he quickly noticed the unconscious Maiev in his arms. Only her head was visible as he was using his wings to cover her, refusing to let anyone know that she was currently naked.

“By the Titans! Illidan! What happened?”

“She had been touched by that… weapon,” Illidan explained, spitting the last word. “She should be fine. I’ll explain everything later, but it would be better if it was private…”

“Understood, I’m counting on you.”

“Thanks,” simply said Illidan as he took back his walking through the place.

Now that it was settled, he went to the little public bathroom that they had set up in the headquarter, and washed Maiev, multiples times to remove any traces of the cursed liquid from her body, at least as much as he could, and once he was done with that, he carried her through Deliverance Point again, this time towards the tent. Stopping in front of hers, he entered it and simply tucked her between the sheets, as it was the last thing that he could do, and after being sure that Maiev was being comfortable, he left the place.

He would have stayed with her until her awakening, but not only was he fearing her immediate reaction, but he also had to wash her clothes and armor from the pheromones, and Khadgar was expecting his report too.

He only hoped that Maiev would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Tomorrow: A follow-up for one fic from last year, though it won't be as long as the first part.
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic!
> 
> \----  
> Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
